The present invention relates to an improved mechanical parking brake actuating assembly, having an integral self-adjusting feature, particularly suitable for use on rear axle disc brake assemblies.
The parking brake actuating assembly, as taught herein, is a "bolt-on" type assembly intended for external mounting to a disc brake caliper. Use of a "bolt-on" type assembly eliminates the necessity of having front and rear axle disc brake assemblies of different design since the parking brake mechanism is not an integral part of the disc brake assembly.